The present invention relates to a footwear sole that has air chambers defined therein by moving movable members in the cavity of the mold during foaming process.
A conventional footwear sole 10 with a cushion member 13 received therein is shown in FIG. 1 and the cushion member 13 is received in a heel portion of the sole 10. The cushion member 13 is a bladder which is made independently from the process of making the sole 10 and the sole 10 has to be provided with a recess so that the cushion member 13 is received in the recess. Air or oil is filled in the cushion member 13 so that it is deformable and absorbs kinetic energy to provide a comfort during jogging or walking. For the manufacturers, the combination of the cushion member 13 and the sole 10 requires too many processes and different materials and related machinery.
The present invention intends to provide a method for making a footwear sole that is made of single material and has air chambers defined in the sole during foaming processes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a footwear sole having air chambers defined therein wherein the sole is made from a single foamable material and the air chambers are defined during foaming process in a mold.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a single-material footwear sole that has air chambers defined therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making the sole having air chambers defined therein during foaming process in a mold.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.